bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ōmaeda Clan
These are members of the Ōmaeda Clan. Marenoshin Ōmaeda | race = Soul | birthday = May 5''Bleach'' Official Character book 2 MASKED | gender = Male | height = 210 cm (6'10½") | weight = 151 kg (332 lbs.) | affiliation = Ōmaeda Family, Soul Society | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō | position = Head of the Ōmaeda Family | previous position = Lieutenant of the 2nd Division Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō Patrol Corps | previous division = 2nd Division Patrol Corps | previous partner = Yoruichi Shihōin | base of operations = Ōmaeda Estate, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Mareka Ōmaeda (Wife) Marechiyo Ōmaeda (Son) Maremi Ōmaeda (Daughter) Marejirōsabu Ōmaeda (Son) Mareyo Ōmaeda (Daughter) | education = Unknown | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach (Part 7) | anime debut = Episode 144 (Omake) | japanese voice = Shōto Kashii | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the former lieutenant of the 2nd Division while Yoruichi Shihōin was the captain 100 years ago. Appearance In his lieutenant days, Marenoshin resembles his son Marechiyo Ōmaeda greatly in build and facial characteristics. Marenoshin even wore a purple collar with his shihakushō just like Marechiyo. They even share their birthday, height and weight. However, unlike Marechiyo, Marenoshin had a full head of curly brown hair. These days, Marenoshin has darker, curlier hair and wears a great number of gold pieces of jewellery, as well as a pair of sunglasses. He also looks to have put on more weight.Bleach anime; Episode 144 Personality He is as condescending towards the poorer members of the Gotei 13 as his son. When Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi came to the Ōmaeda Estate to celebrate Marechiyo Ōmaeda's birthday, he welcomed them by saying "I hope you will enjoy yourselves the way commoners always do!"Bleach Official Bootleg, page 12 History Little is known of Marenoshin from his lieutenant days, except that he supposedly possessed greater skill than his son, Marechiyo. Following his departure from the Gotei 13, he began living a luxurious life. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Titles Mareka Ōmaeda is the wife of Marenoshin and mother of Marechiyo, Mareyo and Marejirōsabu. Appearance Mareko has purple hair and she uses red lipstick. She wears a green kimono and pink scarf, as well as a pearl necklace.Bleach anime; Episode 145 omake Maremi Ōmaeda is the sister of Marechiyo, Mareyo and Marejirōsabu.Bleach manga; Colourful Bleach 7 omake Appearance Maremi is a large woman with long brown hair and brown eyelashes. She wears purple eyeshadow and red lipstick. She wears a blue and white kimono over which a purple robe with gold edging is draped. Marejirōsabu Ōmaeda is the brother of Marechiyo and Mareyo.Bleach manga; Colourful Bleach 7 omake Appearance Marejirōsabu has short black hair which is parted to one side. He wears a predominantly blue kimono which has a white pattern on it. He also wears round glasses and a red bow tie. Personality Marejirōsabu likes to read, and regards his books as great literature which his sister Mareyo cannot appreciate. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Wandenreich attack on Seireitei, Marechiyo returns to the family home while his captain is away. Marejirōsabu sees Mareyo asking Marechiyo to play and tells her not to disturb Marechiyo as he is tired from resting. Instead, he offers to read her a book, but Mareyo states that his books are icky, irritating him. He protests that she simply cannot appreciate his literature, but she states that she is going to take a walk to rid herself of Marejirōsabu. Mareyo Ōmaeda is the daughter of Marenoshin and sister of Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Appearance Mareyo is a young girl with long light brown hair and green eyes. She wears a pink kimono adorned with white flower patterns. Personality Mareyo is very fond of Marechiyo, wishing to spend time with him and crying when he refuses.Bleach manga, Chapter 539 pages 5-6 She encourages Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi to take good care of him upon meeting them for the first time. Mareyo finds Marejirōsabu's books to be creepy and attempts to ditch him. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Wandenreich attack on Seireitei, Marechiyo returns to the family home while his captain is away. Mareyo asks him to play with her, but he declines. As she begins to cry, Ōmaeda states that he is busy. Her other brother, Marejirōsabu instead offers to read her a book, but Mareyo states that his books are icky, irritating him and tells Marechiyo that she is taking a walk to rid herself of Marejirōsabu. Later, the Wandenreich replace Seireitei with their own city. Mareyo pleads with Marechiyo to stay, but he explains to her that he has to go so that he can protect her and their family, as is the duty of a member of the Gotei 13. However, they are interrupted by BG9.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 1-5 During the subsequent fight, BG9 uses one of its tendrils to impale Mareyo in a bid to persuade Marechiyo to answer his questions.Bleach Chapter 549, pages 5-6 Afterwards, Marechiyo carries Mareyo and Suì-Fēng through Seireitei and is confronted by a group of Soldat along the way. Lieutenant Momo Hinamori and Captain Shinji Hirako arrive and defeat the Soldat.Bleach Chapter 581, pages 2-3 Hinamori then proceeds to heal her injuries, and her sleeping body is later carried by Marechiyo to the laboratory as (according to Sui-Feng) it was safest for her to remain with the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 612, pages 7-8 References Category:Characters Category:Ōmaeda Family